Mass Effect 2  Modern Style
by Sparty McFly
Summary: Welcome to a much larger Earth where aliens aren't really alien, M8 assault rifles turn into M4 assault rifles, and Shepard comes back to stop the Collector army - and the Reapers - from exterminating all of Earth's sentient life. No romance, T for swears


**AN: Yeah. I'm doing an FFXIII fic, but then an idea sparked in my head. I had seen a ME fic which took place during the Wild West. So, me being the breacher of new territory, I decided to make a novelization of ME2 - but this time, it takes place during modern times. As in, right now. This is just a brief Earth history, where several different species evolved.**

**Anyways... I'm going to hunt those plot bunnies the next time I see them. Oddly, my keystrokes sound like Mario hitting shells... too much New Super Mario DS, probably. A short timeline of who Shepard is will come below. It'll combine almost everything into one. This Earth is also much bigger than usual to accomodate everything.**

****

And if there is an Adrian Shepard out there, this is not him. It's MY shepard, not the other person's Shepard. Sorry if any confusion results of this. And there will be one major change in the storyline: Quarians will only use environmental suits as combat skins. When casual, they don't wear them. Enjoy!

This is a brief history of Earth.

**

* * *

**

More specifically, it's about Commander Adrian Shepard - a true hero.

Shepard was a man from the Human Alliance - who had qualified for the notoriously badass SEAL position. SEAL to you, means Sea, Air, and Land. The facets on which the US Navy SEALs operate. In this universe, it meant the same thing: an Alliance SEAL was a powerful special operations soldier, dwarfed only by the Asari Commando Unit - which could do damn well anything and get away with it.

Shepard is no poster boy, he has had a harsh past, and that past was juggled. Shepard used to live in the slums, a gritty place, until he was 9. At nine, he was adopted by parents - who were in the Alliance military, and thus traveled from base to base over the Western Hemisphere. Eventually, they settled on Mindoir, a small planet, when he was 13. But he lost both sets of parents when he was 16 - when Mindoir was brutally assaulted by Batarians, nortorious for being pirates. Mindoir was razed and everyone save for Adrian was killed. A passing Alliance patrol saved him, and he enlisted to avenge his parents' deaths.

His service was difficult too: Shepard became a small hero when he was broken even more when, at the Akuze Passage, a small desert, his unit was attacked by a thresher maw. Shepard survived against the odds, and a few years later became a war hero when he single-handedly repelled Batarian slavers, rage in his heart, at the city of Elysium. But when he found another group of Batarians, rage filled his heart again, to no avail. He cold-bloodedly murdered the Batarians there and never felt remorse about it.

Eventually, Shepard - sole survivor, ruthless and calculating, a true war hero - was put in charge of Normandy, a water-capable airship. He was the XO on-board, and went from Terra, the capital, to Charon, where they would then move out to Eden Prime. The crew on-board speculated it was more than a shakedown run - Nihilus, a famous Turian PRENSPO - PRecision ENgagement SPecial fOrces - the actual ME universe's equivalent of a Spectre - was there. Once Joker, the Normandy's pilot, got the ship to Eden Prime, Captain Anderson, the CO of the Normandy, got Shepard into the briefing room on-board. Apparently a Prothean beacon had just been discovered there.

And from there, it all went downhill. It was revealed a rogue PRENSPO - Saren - was involved. Shepard spent months fighting him, and got a team of soldiers. Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams. Soldier, and Marine. Lieutenant Kaidan A. Alenko, Sentinel and Marine. Garrus Vakarian, former Citadel Officer, and Turian. Liara T'Soni, researcher, biotic, and Asari. Tali'Zorah nar Rayya, a Quarian Machinist. And Urdnot Wrex, a Krogan clan leader and soldier. They managed to stop Saren and the Geth lackeys he had under his command - and, at great cost, save the Citadel Council from destruction at the cost of a large part of the Human Army due to the extremely large assault tank that Saren used as his personal flagship, called Soverign.

But then something bad happened. One day, while the Normandy was sailing, a very large vessel that dwarfed it attacked. Shepard got everyone to the escape pods and was forced to trek through the sinking Normandy to save Joker. After throwing him into an escape pod, an explosion damaged Shepard's hard-suit and sent him deep underwater. Before Shepard could swim up, he drowned. The Normandy sunk, now a piece of wreckage.

It's two years later, and it's time to stop the Collectors the only way Shepard knows how: guns, guns, and more guns.

* * *

**AN: So yeah. My Shep is Paragon with Renegade streaks, has all the backgrounds in some way or another, saved Wrex, did not have a romance, and saved the Citadel Council during the Battle of the Citadel. Anyways, this is just the prologue.**


End file.
